Je t'aime à en mourir
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: [ U.A ] A l'époque de la renaissance, la vision de l'homme change mais l'homophobie ronge toujours beaucoup trop de personnes. La douce descente aux enfer d'un amour interdit. ( normalement O-S )


**Résumé :** [ U.A ] A l'époque de la renaissance, la vision de l'homme change mais l'homophobie ronge toujours beaucoup trop de personnes. La _douce_ descente aux enfer d'un amour interdit.

**couple :** Eren x Rivaille / Rivaille x Eren ( moi fan de ce couple ? je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez XD )

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hajime-sama *o* !

enjoy # !

**Je t'aime à en mourir**

Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur ? Dans la famine ? Sans famille ? Juste vos jambes pour courir et peut être survivre. La menace est constante, et cette menace viens de mes semblables, les hommes.

Le monde semble commencer à bouger depuis quelques temps, les humanistes je crois ... Tout cela m'importe peu, tout ces changements soit disant positif n'ont fait qu'engendrer du mal et du désespoir autour de moi.

Tout ce progrès qu'amène les humanistes, ne font que crée plus de guerre de religion. Leur point de vue n'est pas à jeter à la poubelle mais ... Lorsque l'on se retrouve mêlé à un conflit sans avoir son mot à dire c'est frustrant.

Je cours, je cours toujours, pour une divergence d'opinion religieux, étant issus d'une famille s'étant ranger chez les protestants, notre petit coin familial et agréable s'est finit aujourd'hui. Mort, leurs cadavres tachant le sol d'une couleur carmine.

Enfin aujourd'hui d'il y à trois ans, actuellement je cours pour sauver ma vie d'autre chose que des conflits religieux. Je cours pour la sauver d'un marchand en colère à qui j'ai _emprunter_ du pain pour une durée indéterminé.

Venir voler dans le quartier ou tous ses nobles et ses bourgeois pullulent me donne envie de vomir, eux qui se disent grand savant et qui étudie fort, mais qui ne se rendent même pas compte que trois-cent mètre plus loin des gens crève de faim.

Je ne peut pas me résoudre à voler les petits marchands, eux ils savent ce que la plus part du peuple parisien endure. Alors je monte tranquillement en bonne-ville pour chaparder de quoi me soulager ma dent creuse, depuis quand n'es-je pas eu un vrai repas?

**- Arrêtez-le ! Voleur ! **

Cesse de hurler à la mort pour une vulgaire baguette de pain ! Bon sang, il va me rameuter la garde au fesses ou avec malchance un passant va se décider à lever son royal doigt pour lui venir en aide. hors de question que je me fasse attraper.

Ce que je redoutais est arrivé, ce n'est franchement pas mon jour de chance, je me débat tout ce que je peut, mais rien à faire la poigne de cet homme ? ... non, de ce nain, sa poigne est bien trop forte pour sa taille.

Je serre les dents, je le dépasse de presqu'une tête et il est tout frêle ... Semble tout frêle ... C'est à la recherche d'une possible échappatoire que je regarde de partout, ça sent mauvais ils se rapprochent. L'autre à dut sentir le frisson d'horreur qui vient de me parcourir l'échine, il à levé ses yeux d'acier en ma direction.

Flippant. Ce noble est réellement flippant, son regard ne laisse rien transparaitre, aussi neutre que les pavés de la ville. C'est finalement haletant que le marchand rondouillet et deux soldats arrivent à notre hauteur, je suis fichus.

**- C'est ... C'est lui, m-merci de l'avoir arrêté monsieur ...** Halète piteusement l'homme à qui appartient le pain dans ma main

Je ne crois pas pouvoir être plus haineux et effrayé qu'en cet instant, mais maintenant je ne peut plus fuir ... Pourquoi ce petit être était la aujourd'hui ?! Je passe mon regard tour a tour sur le petit homme, le marchand et les deux gardes.

Et avant que je n'ais le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je n'avais plus rien dans la main, je venais d'atterrir par terre et une vive douleur se rependait dans ma joue droite et un poids en forme de pied m'appuya de tout mon long sur le pavé.

J'ai tourné la tête sur le coté pour voir que c'était ce même nain qui tenait ma baguette volé et qui en plus me maintenait au sol, j'en déduis donc que c'est ce salaud qui m'a frappé. Mon aura meurtrière dois se faire sentir des passant observant la scène ont reculés.

**- Tenez,** dit cet homme dont j'arracherais volontiers la tête et tendant des pièces aux marchand, **je crois que je devrais mieux le dresser ... Je lui es demandé d'aller chercher du pain, mais dans ses vieilles habitudes de fripon, de la d'où il vient, il n'a pas pris l'argent et à voler ceci, excusez moi, il seras punis en conséquence.**

Attendez une minute, que racontait cet enfoiré ? Pour qui il me prend là ? Dresser ? Je ne suis pas son chien et je ne lui appartiens pas. En guise de désaccord je ne put que grogner en lui envoyant un autre regard noir.

Suite à cela, ces idiots se sont excusé à leur tour et sont partis pendant que je me faisais trainer je ne sais où par un certain hum Li ... Ri ... Hum, Rivaille je crois. Oh mon dieu, je vais vomir, ce noble me donne vraiment envie de vomir.

C'est quoi cette immense bâtisse qui lui sert d'endroit pour vivre? D'où à-t-il besoin d'autant d'espace? En rentrant à l'intérieur, des ménages partout. Vit-il tout seul entouré de tous ses serviteurs ?

Encore une fois je me suis retrouvé à terre, encore une fois je grogne. C'est une manie chez cet idiot de balancer les gens par terre? Il me tend le pain qu'il à lui même payer plus tôt, je me relève et je recule, le regardant avec tout le dégout possible enfouit en moi.

**- Oi, gamin, c'est à toi je crois ... **

**- Tss ... Ca a touché tes sales pates de noble, tu crois vraiment que je vais y toucher maintenant ? **si j'avais pus littéralement cracher mes mots, je l'aurais fait. **C'est très **_**gentil **_**de ta part de m'être plus ou moins venus en aide, mais j'en avais pas besoin ...**

**- Merdeux insolent ... Tu seras bien obligé d'y manger de toute manière, ton estomac parle pour toi, alors tais toi cinq minutes sale gosse voleur et bouffe ce pain ... **

Pourquoi mon ventre se manifeste-t-il toujours dans ses situations ? Ca m'énerve au plus au point, déjà que ce type m'énerve alors si en plus il a raison, sa me met en rogne.

**- Je m'en fiche complètement ... Laisser moi partir d'ici ...**

**- Non, je t'es aidé alors tu reste là tu n'as pas le choix.**

**- Je t'es pas demandé de m'aidé à ce que je sache ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question merdeux, je ne te suis pas venus en aide par envie mais plus par besoin, alors si tu ne mange pas, ça iras plus vite, en plus tu te débattras moins. **

**- Comme si j'allais sagement rester la ... **

Il a tendus le pain à une de ses servantes et le plus naturellement du monde il m'a tiré à l'étage supérieur, et d'un coup de pied plutôt brusque il m'a balancé dans une pièce sombre. Je me suis a nouveau relever et j'ai reculer jusqu'a rencontrer une surface dure à mis hauteur d'homme, un bureau?

**- Je te l'es pourtant dis, tu n'as pas le choix.**

Bon, là je comprend vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passe. Mais une chose est sure, je suis absolument mort de trouille, il est vraiment l'homme le plus effrayant qui m'est été donné de rencontrer jusqu'a présent, surtout de cette taille la ...

Ce jour là, c'est ce jour là que beaucoup de choses ont basculé dans ma vie. Cet homme effrayant qui m'avait _sauvé_ d'une mort certaine, et qui venait librement d'abuser de mon corps comme si c'était la chose la plus normale et la plus naturelle en ce monde.

J'ai continué à être, ce qu'on pourrait dire séquestré par mon ravisseur. C'est un bien grand mot puisque j'étais nourris et logé mais en contrepartie on peut dire sans regret que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire jouet.

Mais je dois véritablement être devenus cinglé au fur et à mesure de ses viols à répétition, je ne suis plus dans le même ressentit qu'avant. Tout ce dégout et cette haine qu'il m'inspirait je ne sais pas par quelle magie mais le tout s'est estompé.

Je dois vraiment être devenus cinglé pour céder aux moindres de ses désirs. Je ne sais pas si je peut appeler ça comme ça, mais après trois ans de _relation_, je crois m'être bien trop habituer à cette situation.

Oui je me suis épris de ce nain ... Ce tyran sans sentiments, ni expressions, je dois dire que même si je me suis plus ou moins fait à l'idée que l'aime, ça reste vraiment très frustrant. Je n'es pas put revenir de la ou je venais.

Maintenant ça ne servirait plus à rien. Tous ceux, ou presque, que je connaissais là-bas ont été massacré lors d'une rébellion. "Purifions l'hérésie" avait été le nom de cette tuerie ... Le jour ou j'avais appris cette nouvelle, Rivaille c'était montré plutôt ... Agréable ?

De plus lors de cette journée nos durées de vie ont commencé à être encore plus réduite et la peur que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis des années est revenue de plein fouet me tirailler de l'intérieur ...

Je venais de finir de laver la chambre de mon tortionnaire et je descendais au rez-de-chaussée , depuis que le propriétaire des lieu m'avait appris à lire, je savais comment occuper mon temps libre. Le journal du jour était là, parfait.

Mais sa ne signifie qu'une chose, le démon était rentré lui aussi. Tant pis on à pas tout ce qu'on veux dans la vie, et je sais de quoi je parle. Je me suis approché et j'ai juste passé mon regard sur ce qui faisait la une ... " L'hérésie à été stoppé, le bas quartier sud à été purifié "

**- Quartier sud ...**

Ses deux mots sortir en un murmure de ma gorge, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux ... Si je n'avais pas été ici, je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Sous mon étonnement le plus total, je ne l'es pas remarqué.

Mais le bruit d'une assiette se brisant sur le sol m'a brusquement ramené à la réalité. Quelque chose c'était effectivement brisé en chutant au sol mais ce n'était pas une assiette mais un vase que j'avais en main et que j'allais reposer à sa place.

J'ai bêtement fixé les débris de verre à mes pieds, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Sans vraiment comprendre, une femme ramassait ce qu'on pouvait avant qualifier d'un vase, et je me retrouvais à nouveau à l'étage supérieur posé sur le sofa qui était dans ce fameux bureau.

**- Gamin ?**

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, jamais son timbre de voix n'avait été aussi doux. Jamais son visage n'avait eu les traits aussi, je ne sais pas , inquiet ? détendus ? Je ne saurais dire c'est très étrange. Mais pourquoi est il comme ça ?

**- Eren ...**

Mon prénom? Depuis quand il ... Depuis quand il pleut dans une maison ? Non, ce n'est pas de la pluie ... l'eau ne vient pas de l'extérieur, elle vient de moi ... Cette eau qui ruisselle dans le silence le plus parfait qui sois ... Depuis quand je pleure ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure comme ça ?

Je veux lui répondre, mais les mots ne sortent pas, je n'avais que peut d'attache là bas ... Deux personnes, c'est tout ce qui me restait, alors pourquoi ça me met dans un état pareil? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'étouffer?

Il s'est assis à coté de moi, je vais regretter ce que je vais faire mais pour le moment les conséquences m'importe peu. Alors c'est sans trop réfléchir que je me suis mollement déplacé contre lui, accrochant fermement sa chemise entre mes mains, sanglotant des ses bras.

Contre tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre de sa part, il m'a serré dans une étreinte réconfortante. Frottant une de ses mains dans mon dos, l'autre caressant doucement mes cheveux. Ces gestes insignifiants m'ont fait énormément de bien.

- **C'est de là d'où tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- ... O-oui ...**

**- Je vois ...**

Ce simple murmure était un encouragement pour que je développe, qui j'avais perdu là bas? Et depuis quand s'intéressait il à moi de la sorte ? Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé avec une tendresse que je n'avais encore jamais imaginé. Mes larmes se sont immédiatement stoppé, c'est magique. Cet échange était si doux et si tendre ... j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait.

Pour la première fois je me suis sentit spécial à ses yeux. Le moindre de ses gestes étaient emplis d'une tendresse quasi infinie, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses murmures, ses regards. Je découvrais une tout autre facette de sa personnalité. J'ignorais si c'est sur la pitié que je lui inspirait qui faisait ça ou non, mais en tout cas sa m'importait vraiment peu.

Alors que je me perdais petit à petit dans ma bulle de plaisir, non, que nous nous perdions dans notre bulle de plaisir, qu'il prenait grand soin que je ne souffre à aucun de ses mouvements, les seules choses qui m'ont ramené à la réalité ont été les deux fois ou il m'a empêcher de jouir. Pas de doute malgré toute cette couche de douceur, Rivaille était toujours là.

Je ne voulais pas raiment lui faire part des sentiments qui avait progressivement changé en moi mais je crois bien que c'est sortit malgré moi. A force de gémir son nom ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié que sa ai finit par sortir. En haletant comme jamais, mon regard totalement brouillé de larmes de plaisirs, il est sortit tout seul ... "Je t'aime ... " Le simple fait de lui avouer ça même sans le vouloir, m'as encore plus accéléré mon rythme cardiaque qui suivait déjà un rythme effréné.

Ce jour là je m'attendais à un regard dédaigneux ou quelque chose du genre mais rien. Ce jour là de toute manière rien ne s'est déroulé comme je pouvais l'imaginer, il avait été plus indéfinissable ce jour que tous les autres. Notre relation à pris un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degré. Nous sommes passé de maitre - jouet à amant, tout simplement.

Malheureusement ce bonheur fut de courte durée, très courte. De plus d'homme ayant un amant était tué sur ordre du roi. Chaque personnes qui dénonçaient les " renégat à la normalité " étaient gratifié d'un jolie prime de cinq - mille francs. C'est à ce moment là que l'ont pouvait admirer la solidarité du peuple ... Un peuple affamé et désireux de nourrir les siens ... Alors un peuple non solidaire sus ses choses là.

Alors que les semaines s'écoulaient plutôt paisiblement et que pour le moment aucun incident du genre "les autorités débarque pour nous mettre la guillotine sur la tête" , je me suis décidé à rester avec Petra, une des servante de Rivaille. Une mignonne petite rousse - châtain qui m'avait beaucoup soutenus depuis mon arrivé ici, elle était comme la mère que je n'avais plus.

**- Ah ! Eren !** apostropha la jeune femme

**- Oui ? Un problème Petra ? **

**- Non, non pas du tout, j'ai juste remarqué que ces temps ci tu semble bien plus heureux**

**- A-ah bon?** Je ne sais pas, répondis-je mal à l'aise

**- Oui, tu souris plus facilement et dès que Rivaille est là tu rayonne ! **

**- Euh hum ... **

**- Tu sais que tu peut tout me dire, tu m'as déjà confié beaucoup d choses, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?** sourit la rousse

**- Hum ... **

J'ai timidement enlever mes gants et je lui es tendu ma main gauche, détournant le regard, c'est vraiment gênant. Elle à fixé le petit anneau d'or qui trônait sur mon annulaire et c'est comme si des étoiles venait d'arriver dans ses yeux puis elle à ris. D'un rire d'abord frais et léger puis il est devenus glauque et froid, une sueur froide a glissé le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

**- Désolé, mais ... Tu es si naïf Eren ...** soupira -t- elle

**- Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? P-Petra ?** reculais-je effrayé

La porte s'ouvrit et un petit brun que je connaissais bien entra et nous fixa en haussant un sourcil. Je me sentais vraiment mal, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Petra ? Pourquoi agissait elle ainsi ? J'ai peur de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, elle ne peut pas avoir fait une chose pareille ... Pas elle ... Elle ne pouvait pas nous avoir trahis de la sorte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** demanda l'arrivant

**- Je suis vraiment navré maître Rivaille, Eren ... Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent pour une **_**amie**_** à moi qui est malade et le soin coute vraiment cher ...**

**- Non ... Petra ... Tu ... Tu ... Tu n'as pas fais ça ... C'est pas possible ...** murmurais-je en reculant encore, me rapprochant du brun

**- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Petra ...**

**- ça signifie que maintenant vous êtes condamné à mourir ...** dit la rousse en versant une larme silencieuse

Folle, elle est devenue complètement cinglée ... A notre plus grand malheur. Elle s'est levée de sa chaise et à regardé dehors en essuyant de son index la goutte d'eau qui roulait sur sa joue, cette larme faisait partie d'une sorte de jeu d'acteur, son jeu d'actrice, il à été si parfait, tout ce temps elle n'était pas de notre coté.

**- La garde arrive ... Hanji va être sauvée grâce à vous deux ...** murmura -t- elle

Et en effet quatre hommes venaient de débarquer dans le salon, la peur me pendait aux tripes et ce n'était pas la première fois mais là c'est différent. Il y avait une certitude à cet instant présent, j'allais mourir dans les heures ou jours à venir. Rivaille n'était toujours pas perturbé par la situation, moi j'avais caché mes mains dans mes poches, pour cacher la bague à mon doigt.

**- Petra Rall vous êtes en état d'arrestation !**

**- Q-Quoi ? Non vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas ...**

**- Hanji la jeune femme qui souffrait d'une maladie récemment découverte à tout avoué sur vos relation après un petit moyen de pression. Elle à décédé après ça, suivez nous, vous aurez une mort rapide grâce à la dénonciation sur menace de votre amante et de votre maître. Monsieur excusez nous du dérangement**.

**- Pardon ? Pauvres fou que racontez vous donc ? ... Maître Rivaille ... Qu'avez vous ? ...**

**- Ce n'est rien, je suis ravis d'avoir pus vous aidez.**

**- Que faites vous avec ce garçon ? Il est littéralement terrifié**

**- Ses parents se sont fait emporté par la maladie je l'es recueillit et je m'occupe de lui comme un fils ... Vous êtes juste très imposant ... De plus n'est il pas naturel de donner une chevalière similaire à la sienne à une personne que l'on voit comme un membre de la famille?** demanda Rivaille en sortant la main de ma poche mettant en évidence l'anneau a mon doigts.

Est-il devenu complètement cinglé lui aussi ? est-ce une caractéristique de la maison ? Il tiens à nous faire tuer à tout prix ? Et pourquoi Petra est-elle arrêtée ? ... Je file mon regard sur les quatre soldats, mon sang est glacé dans mes veines.

**- En effet, c'est un geste noble que vous avez fait là messire, n'ayez crainte jeune homme, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous y allons, au revoir, allez suis nous toi !**

Sur ces mots ils sortent et s'en vont comme ils sont venus. Perdu, je suis perdu. En attente d'un réponse, je me retourne vers le petit brun, je commence tout juste à me calmer en le fixant. Milles questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

**- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Eren.**

**- Mais ...**

**- Même le pire des criminels peut s'en sortir s'il à l'argent nécessaire, et ça même le roi le sait, je luis fournis beaucoup de chevalier en cas de problème, ils serait fâcheux qu'il m'élimine.**

**- Alors, on ne risque rien ?**

**- Non, pas pour le moment, pour bien quelques années nous sommes tranquille.**

**- Je t'aime ... Tellement, murmurais-je en le serrant contre moi, fermant les yeux de soulagement, gardant mon visage contre ses cheveux.**

**- Je t'aime à en mourir, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue ... Sale gosse ...**

Fin mielleuse, je n'arrivait pas à les faire mourir encore XD

J'ai été très cruelle avec Petra, ne m'en voulez pas pour ça :'c

m'enfin :') , une petite review ?


End file.
